Fluffy Moves Only
by UltimateGeek
Summary: This is only one rule about hybrids in Minecraft: kill on sight. Any hybrids found alive or under protection will be killed immediately. Lily has never known kindness, mercy, or love from anyone except her father, the madman. What would happen if society suddenly found her as a hero? Includes Team Crafted, squids, and fluffiness (the furry kind). Rated T for later swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Running. I've know it most of my life. To the villagers, I am an illegal hybrid. To the wanders, I am a monster. By law, anyone who sees me is allowed to kill me. It is this way because of my father. My father was brilliant. He was a writer, an architect, a professor, and a madman. He was angry with today's society, so he created us, his army of hybrid, to destroy them all. He mixed his own DNA with those of animals. There were at least 500 of us. He taught us how to talk, walk, and the basics of combat. He only named his favorites, or the top ten most dangerous hybrids. I was unfortunately one of the less harmful creatures, but I can still cause serious damage. I was still in the top 20, but I _hated_ hurting anyone. Out of the 500 hybrids, though, only 73 of us were girls. Once the police had found out about the army that our father was creating, he and all of us hybrids were arrested. He was sentenced to death, and they released us into the wild with one rule; kill any hybrid on sight. I was only 5 at the time, but at least 11 years have passed. I know live in a nice tree house on the highest tree in the jungle. I am pretty smart, since my father taught me basic engineering. I have running water in my house and a lot of advanced tools for an "animal" like me. I have never actually seen a human or hybrid in 3 years. Last time I did, I broke my arm when I was trying to escape. I was never named, so I call myself Lily. The flower is beautiful, and soft. I have soft, black fur covering my body, sharp claws, emerald green eyes, and a tail, about a foot long. In case you're wondering, I am a panther/human hybrid. I have sharp teeth, but I do my best to stay polite and civilized. I rarely go out, but when I do, it's only to get food or more supplies. I always take weapons with me, but as I later found out, so do the wanderers.

**_Random Day**_

**Lily's POV**

I had just run out of food, and I had to go out and chop up a couple of cows, and maybe some milk, while I'm at it. Before I went out, I grabbed 2 buckets, an iron axe, and my last piece of steak. About 20 minutes later, I have 32 pieces of raw steak, 21 raw pork chops, 2 buckets of milk, and about 22 seeds. I had put it all in my backpack and was heading back when I heard a noise. It didn't sound natural, more like an animal in pain. I went to investigate and what I saw shocked me. I saw another hybrid! It looked like a bear/human mix, but it was being attacked by a villager. Another human was trying to defend it, but he was also under attack from a police man. I immediately join the fight, but why, I don't know. I was defending the hybrid, who had fallen over already. I hit his attacker on the back of the head with my axe, and then jumped on the back of the cop. I hit a pressure point with my claw, and he fell. I then kicked his head and knocked him out. I stood there, panting for a second, when I finally looked up. The hybrid and the man were staring at me in shock. The hybrid had brown fur and black eyes. The man, or teenager, as I should say, had a red and black checkered hoodie over a white t-shirt, brown hair, and light brown eyes. I looked at them both before I started running. I heard them get up and follow me. I reached my tree and clawed my way up. The only way to get up to my house was to climb up, but when I first made my house, I cut off all the branches and vines. I always clawed and climbed up, and claw marks were shown on my tree. I reached my house, and locked the trapdoor. I then sat down in a corner in shock and thought about what had happened.

**Jerome's POV**

Mitch and I were in the forest when we were attacked. I mostly blame myself, because of the hybrid law. I hated it. It wasn't my fault that my father was crazy and made me. It was a villager and a police man attacking. Mitch and I were defenseless, and I quickly fell, releasing a yelp. We fought back, but we were losing. Then, out of the blue, an animal shot out from behind a tree and attacked the villager that I was fighting. It knocked him out with an iron axe, and then jumped onto the back of the cop. It knocked him out, too, when it got up and just stood panting. Then it looked at me and Mitch and I finally realized what it was. It was a hybrid girl, with black fur, emerald eyes, a tail, and was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. We all looked at each other for a minute, when she started to run. We got up and followed her, but when we reached a tree with claw marks, she climbed up. Her claws supported her while she climbed, and so Mitch and I were left at the base of the tree. I didn't have claws, only paws. We thought for a minute, but then I pulled out some extra ladders I had out of my backpack. I placed them, and Mitch climbed up underneath me. We reached the middle, and I looked up. She had a fantastic tree house. I continued climbing, and eventually I reached her trapdoor. It was locked, so I knocked and waited for an answer. "Go away, please" she muttered. "Come on, we won't hurt you. I'm a hybrid, too, and we should at least get to thank you." I heard shuffling before the _click _of the trapdoor being unlocked. I opened it and saw her walk towards a kitchen. I climbed inside and Mitch followed. I closed the door again, and walked closer to the kitchen. She was putting food in the furnace to cook, but keep her axe in her hand. "You live here all alone?" I asked. Wow, that was a stupid question. "Of course," she answered. "Why?" Mitch questioned. "Because of the law, biggums." I punched him arm. Mitch looked embarrassed and the girl just went into a chest. "Well, I'm Jerome, and this is Mitch, my best bud. What's your name?" She sighed and said "I'm Lily," then walked to the living room. "Now, could you please go? I'm awfully nervous, and it's been years since I've talked to someone." She remained truthful. I admit, though, she was nice for a hybrid. I'm nice too, but at first, I was terrible, until I met Mitch. I pulled out a compass from my backpack and handed it to her. It already had coordinates set for my house. "Here. Follow it if you want to meet up sometime, ok?" She looked at the compass, but accepted it. Mitch and I then left, and started heading to Sky's castle, were we were originally heading.

**Lily's POV**

After the left, I pulled the steaks from the furnace and put them in a chest. Maybe I should meet him again. He was nice, and so was his human friend. They didn't look at me like I was a monster, the looked at me with kind eyes. No one has ever looked at me like that. I went to my bed and curled up under the covers. This has been a strange day; maybe some sleep will help calm me.

**Like it? If not, go away. If you do, leave a review. Criticism is appreciated, and so are compliments. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be released during the next 2 days. See y'all later!**

**UltimateGeek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooooo! New chapter! Warning, there's slight gore… You have been warned…**

**Jerome POV**

About noon the next day, Mitch and I reached Budder City. I had a grand budder castle, with all kinds of houses around it. Regular houses, lava house, libraries, tree houses (mine), and even a cake house, made purely of cake (Ian's house, no doubt). We walked through the 50 block high gate, made of budder, and instantly we were swarmed. Mitch and I were famous because we were in Team Crafted, the main control force of the city. Hundreds of people were pressing up against up, asking for autographs, pictures, and interviews. We managed to push through and reach the doors of the majestic castle. We were greeted by the staff, who took our backpacks. "Can you take them to our houses?" I wearily asked. They nodded and left the room. We walked up at least a hundred flights of stairs to the top of the castle, where the meeting room is located. "Hey, about time! You two took forever!" Sky grumbled. "Sorry, dude, we got… sidetracked." I mumbled in apology. "From what?" Sky asked, all signs of anger disappearing from his face. "Uh, I'll tell you later." I muttered. We started and started discussing new defenses for the kingdom and attack plans against the squids. We ended the meeting about 3 hours later. We headed to our separate rooms/houses to get some sleep. That's when hell invaded.

**Lily's POV**

I started following them. About an hour or after they left, I took some useful supplies from a chest, like food, bandages, and my iron axe. It was easy to pick up their scent, but it was fading. I quickly followed them and soon, I spotted them. I quietly climbed a tree and run on the treetops to a point where I was directly above them. I gave a quiet thanks that I was part panther and not part fish. Eventually, the forest thinned and I had to climb down. I dropped back behind them but kept their pace. The forest ended, and I stayed behind. I didn't want to be found yet. I watched them as they walked in the golden gate, and I swear, someone saw my eyes. I stayed completely hidden in a bush, only looking out. I waited until nightfall, and I almost fell asleep. Then something strange happened. I heard cries and screams erupting from the city. The guards on the wall looked over, but got shot by something. I an out from the bushes and scaled the wall. When I reached the top, the guards were dead. I looked into the city, my eyes only met by destruction. Different types of houses were on fire, or completely gone. I saw people running through the streets; some had… what were those? They looked like…. squids. What? Those are harmless! Yet they managed to launch an attack on this seemingly peaceful city. I was torn from my thoughts when a squid jumped onto my back. I quickly slashed it with my axe. I realized that these people needed my help. I jumped down into the city, killing every squid I saw. I help people and bandaged anyone who was seriously injured. I slowly made my way to the castle, where I saw at least 10 warriors fighting a humongous squid. It had 80 tentacles, which were shooting darts, and I saw warriors quickly fall. I climbed part of the wall behind the squid, and then I jumped onto its back. It tried to shake me off, but my claws dug into its back, securing me in place. I release one claw, and pulled out my axe. I dug it into its head, and the squid boss screamed in agony. It thrashed, desperately trying to pull me off, but to no avail. I struck again and again, until it fell, dead, to the ground. The warriors looked at me in amazement, but I quickly leapt off to attack the remaining squids.

The battle ended shortly after. I cleaned grey blood off of my axe and I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was another hybrid, but not Jerome. "Who are you?" he asked. It looked like a fish/human in a grey suit. "I'm Lily. Who are you?" I returned the question. "I'm Husky, and you need to come with me" I shrugged and followed him. He led me to a teenager, about 18, who was wearing a grey and black suit, and had an amethyst amulet. He has brown hair (which was shaggy in the front), sunglasses, and a look of awe on his face. "Did you take on Derpopolous on by yourself and win?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "Yes, I did, and it wasn't very hard." I said. He and Husky exchanged looks, then stared back at me. "So what is it with those squids? Is there a reason the attacked your city?" I questioned. "One second." Husky mumbled, then ran off. I sighed and muttered, "Every time I save someone, are they just gonna stare at me?"

**OOHHHHHH! THE SQUIDS ATTCKED! OH MY GURD! Sorry about all the caps. New chapter today or tomorrow. These are surprisingly easy to write… Oh well. BTW my other is on hiatus for a bit… because I find this one more interesting... See ya later Daleks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, who are you?" I asked the strange teenager. "Oh, yeah. I'm Adam, but please call me Sky." He muttered, still in shock of the sudden squid attack. Husky chose to break the awkwardness swarming in the air by returning with Jerome. "Sky, this is a little bit of personal business. Could you go for a minute?" Husky asked. Sky nodded and left. "Lily, this is-"Husky started. "Jerome. I know. I've already saved his sorry ass." Jerome nodded, and I swear, I could see a furious blush from underneath his fur. "How did you survive the law all these years? Fluffy and I thought that we were the last hybrids." Husky asked. "Well, I had a tree house, and I basically lived like a hermit. I only went out to get more supplies or more food. That's when I found Jerome and saved him from the law. He and Mitch followed me back to my home, and we exchanged basic info. I followed him an hour after he left and just watched the city until the squids attacked. Then I helped. Nothing big, though, it was really easy." Husky hesitated after my explanation. "Were you in the top 10 at the lab? I was in the 400s." he said. "No, I was in the top 20. What about you, Jerome?" I waited for a second, and then he answered. "I was number 11." He mumbled. _Whoa. I was only number 15, yet I managed to defeat the squids. Was father wrong in the numbering? _I thought.

We stood talking about our bad experiences of the lab when Sky came back. "Come on, follow me. We have to give a speech to the spooked recruits." I shrugged and we followed him. He led us to a stage, were thousands of recruits were sitting in the audience. He told us to wait behind the curtain, and we sat down on chairs already placed. Mitch was there, along with two other guys that I didn't know. We watched Sky walk out onto the stage and heard the crowd roar. He started rambling on how squids were evil, how they were plan an attack on squids, and blah, blah, blah. I stopped listening after a while. Eventually, I started listening again, because Jerome nudged me. "Now, we are going to thank some of the bravest people during this battle, starting with… BajanCanadian!" The crowd went wild as the guys were called up. The two guys I didn't know, as I found out, were AntVenom and CaptianSparklez. "Now, I would like you all to meet the bravest person here, who took down more squids than us all and Derpopolous all on her own. Please meet… Lily!" I was pushed out and the crowd gasped. Apparently, they also thought that Husky and Jerome were the last hybrids. I stared, almost glaring, before Sky grasped my hand and pulled me closer to the podium. "This is Lily, and yes, she is a hybrid. She took down half the squids down AND Derpopolous by herself. And in her words, quote, 'It was really easy.'" The crowds were still in shock. Sky started clapping, before everyone else joined in. I walked off the stage where the other guys were waiting. Sky ended his speech, and everyone walked to clean and repair the city.

Mitch introduced me to AntVenom and CaptianSparklez. We started casually talking as if I was one of their regular friends. But soon, a swarm of reporters came up and started taking pictures. I tried hiding my eyes from the bright flash, but failed. I fell, blinded from the light. Jerome helped me up, and as I was blinking the dots out of my eyes, he asked them to leave. The snapped more pictures, but left reluctantly. "Are you ok?" Jerome asked, worry dancing in his eyes. "I-I'm fine. I've never seen light like that before. I've read about it, but it really hurts seeing it the first time." I weakly walked with the group, but it wore off. We headed to Sky's castle, and I sighed. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**to take. More or less **Mitch and Jerome guided me into the buddery castle as I rubbed my eyes. That camera was strong and blinding. I blinked the white spots away as I look to where the boys had lead me. It was a conference room, with windows opening to a glorious view of the city. "OMN, this is beautiful!" I heard Jerome laugh and had me sit it a chair at the end. The rest of Team Crafted, as they've told me to call them, filtered in and sat down in remaining chairs. "So, um, what's your name?" It was a teenager, no older than 17, who asked. "That's Ty, or Deadlox," Jerome whispered to me. "Well, I'm Lily Fourrure, or Fourrure_de_Polissons. I'm here because I supposedly won whatever the Nether took place today. And yes, I am a hybrid, so don't stare." He looked to Sky, and he nodded. "Well, we need to discuss how to retaliate their attack. Unfortunately, we don't know where their portal is located. If we did we could end their reign and destroy all cruel and unusual laws they have enforced," Sky said. "I have a friend who could help." I said. "Who?" "Amy Teich. She's a hybrid and a few years ago we used to live together, before her kind took her in." "Her kind?" Jerome asked. "She was a Dalek hybrid. Jerome, she was number 1." Jerome and Husky gasped. "Really? How could she be?" Husky asked. "She was a grassing Dalek hybrid. Do you know any deadlier species that he used?" "No…" The rest of the boys looked confused. "You two haven't told them yet?" The shook their heads. "Well, moving on, Amy can grate her skin so she looks like a squid hybrid. Her skin is metal, so it won't hurt her and she can easily breathe underwater. I know how to reach her, but it will be difficult." Sky nodded. "How difficult?" "We would have to climb Mt. Spes (not real and not really a good name…). There's a transmat to reach her ship. She left it there if I ever needed to reach her." "Can you please tell me what the Nether you were talking about earlier?" Man in a suit with shades. "Look, shady, that's not important right now. Now, will you guys come with me or do I have to go alone?" The guys looked around for reassurance. "We'll all go. So let's do introductions since you obviously don't know them," Sky said. "Fine. Go ahead." Shady was first. "I'm Ian, or Ssundee as I'm known." Then Ty. "I'm Ty, or Deadlox." Then… an astronaut? "I'm Jason, MinecraftUniverse, or, more commonly, TrueMU." Then Mitch from earlier. "I'm Mitch, as you know, or the BajanCanadian. Sometimes the BenjaCanada." Then Sky. "I'm Adam, Sky, SkyDoesMinecraft, or SkyTheKidRS." Finally…. Batman? "I'm Ryan, or xrpmx13. Yes, I am Batman, no questions asked. ((Epic voice change)) I am also Morgan Freeman." I laughed. "I'm Husky, or HuskyMudkipz. My real name is Quentin but I strongly dislike that name." Fish the fishy hybrid, from number somewhere in 400s. "He's a FISH!" Jerome shouted. "I AM AN AMPHIBIAN NOT A FISH YOU JAG!" Husky yelled. "Boys, calm down. So I know you all, let's move on."

**((*Time Skip of APPLES*))**

"So are you guys packed? That mountain is _very _tall. Like, highest mountain in Minecraftia tall." I warned them, but, of course, them being idiots they didn't heed it. "Pshh, we'll be fine. Now, lezzgo!" Mitch shouted as they raced off. I sighed and ran after them.

**Guys I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in foreva! I am trying my best but I don't actually have a lot of time on my hands… **

**I will try to write more! And BTW, "Science of Nerds" will be up for anyone****who sends the first PM****. ****Danko very mooch my Daleks! See ya later!**


End file.
